


Destino de héroe

by laura_sommeils



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: DC based, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algún día empezará a resentirlo, a mirarlo con ojos cargados de reclamos, de decepción, de duda y cautela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino de héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Éste fic se creó a partir de ver mucho Young Justice y de un ataque de Dick Grayson feelings, junto con Bruce Wayne angst

Lo ha sometido a una vida de héroe. Una vida que no es sencilla, ni placentera, ni benevolente.

Cuando se lo dice Percy asiente y se encoje de hombros, como si fuera un destino que comprendiera. Pero Poseidón sabe que no lo hace, porque los ojos de su hijo brillan con entusiasmo, con avidez, con ganas de comerse al mundo. El Dios de los mares se percata de que el niño está pensando en todos aquellos héroes que a los mortales se les ha dado por inventar, y en los logros que han obtenido.

Sabe que su hijo piensa en Superman derrotando a Lex Luthor, en Batman salvando a Ciudad Gótica, en Nightwing deslizándose por callejones en medio de la noche; pero no toma en consideración una infancia llena de inseguridades, ni a un niño perdiendo a sus padres ante el disparo de una bala, o como consecuencia de la unión entre una amenaza y la gravedad.

Algún día empezará a resentirlo, a mirarlo con ojos cargados de reclamos, de decepción, de duda y cautela.

Algún día lo odiará.

(Pero nunca más de lo que Poseidón se odia a sí mismo.)


End file.
